1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to port connection devices including serial, parallel and video port connectors, and, more particularly, to a computer port connector that can be selectively coupled to a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the market of portable electronic devices such as laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDA""s), a need has been established to expedite the connection and disconnection of the main computer to the peripheral devices (printers, monitors digital projectors, modem, for example).
Traditional means has been to couple the two mating sections and then thread opposing screws located on the mating section of the connector into jack screw receptacles of the fixed mating section. Some connectors have captive screws, requiring the user to physically use a screwdriver to secure the connectors, while others have an integral knob or handle to aid in the task. This means of securing the connection is time consuming and cumbersome.
What is needed is a connector adapted for quick connection and disconnection while retaining and using the traditional jack screw receptacles common to all devices while still providing a secure means of attachment.
The present invention achieves technical advantages as a system and method for connecting the port connection device in a predetermined orientation in which the need for additional components and site lines is alleviated. The present invention provides a method and user-friendly adaptor apparatus having a non screw-type port connector adapted to connect to a receiving member, wherein the receiving member is capable of accepting a traditional jack screw connector having screw-type fasteners. The adaptor further provides a receiving unit capable of accepting a common or traditional jack screw connection apparatus. The adaptor facilitates a more universal use of connection with traditional jack screw-type housing connectors that are commonly in use.
The present invention provides a method and a connector apparatus which securingly attaches to a common port member and the respective receiving member, while remedying the need for additional tools or attachment means, such as screws. The invention provides a connector more universal to all users, handicapped or otherwise. People having robotic limbs generally have a decreased ability to pickup and manipulate small objects. The present invention alleviates the use of screws or tools such that a person having decreased manipulative abilities may also use the device thereby making the application more universal.
The present invention also provides a method and an apparatus for secure attachment of the port connection to a receiving member which alleviates the need for a site line, thereby alleviating the need for manipulation of the receptive housing. Depending on the size and shape of a computer housing, manipulation of the machine may be difficult. However, if such manipulation is obviated, increased ease in connection of ports is facilitated.
The present invention also provides a method and an apparatus for securing a port mechanism wherein the risk of lost connection parts is allayed. The fewer the number of small parts, the less likely one should be missing any at the time of connection.